The Bet
by PunkFan1992
Summary: Maryse makes a bet that she may end up regretting
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone in this story.

**A/N: **This is my first wrestling fic so I'm not sure if it's any good. Please R&R

Maryse looked up from her cell phone when she felt someone bump into her. She saw that it was Mickie James and she glared at her. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped

"Me?" Mickie asked in disbelief "You're the one who wasn't paying attention to where you were walking."

"Whatever I'm not going to waste my time arguing with a waste of space like you." She moved past Mickie, making sure to practically shove her even though there was a lot of room in the hallway.

She heard Mickie mutter "bitch" from behind her.

Like she gave a damn what Mickie James or anyone else thought about her. She had stopped caring a long time ago. Believe it or not she hadn't been the most popular girl back in high school. She had been a bit overweight, she had acne problems and to top it all off her parents had forced her to get braces.

She had been the victim for bullies for years until she decided to fight back. Not only that but everything changed the summer between Junior and Senior year. Her acne cleared up, she got her braces off and she went on a diet and worked out like crazy until she got to the point where she liked the way her body looked.

You should have seen the way everyone's jaw dropped the moment she walked into her high school on the first day of senior year. All the guys who had ignored her were now practically worshiping the ground she walked on. They all wanted to get with her but she never took any of them seriously. After all they never bothered to even say a word to her before.

I guess you could say her "bitchy" attitude had started back then. That wasn't her fault though. She knew most of the other girls were jealous of her and she couldn't blame them. She was hotter, smarter and all around better than they would ever be.

She finally reached catering looked around at the room's occupants. There was nobody there worth her time. The Bellas hadn't even gotten to the arena yet.

She rolled her eyes when she spotted Barbie clearly trying to flirt with Phil. Barbie was the biggest slut on the roster. She'd slept with countless of the other wrestlers. Even some that had girlfriends or wives. That didn't seem to matter to her. It looks like Phil was next on her list.

She turned her attention away from them and to the food table. She grimaced when she heard Mike Mizanin's voice. She grabbed an apple from the table and slipped out of the room before he noticed her. She had made the mistake of sleeping with him one night when she had gone out partying and had gotten really drunk and now he followed her around like a lost puppy dog.

It was so annoying. Her standards were definitely higher than Mike and he wouldn't get that through his head no matter how many times she told him. He was so arrogant sometimes that it made him sick

She finished off her apple on her way to the Diva's locker room. She was relieved to see that the room was empty because she didn't get along with most of the Divas anyway. Just the Bellas and Natalya was okay.

She put on her ring gear and was sitting on a bench in the corner lacing up her boots when Barbie walked in with a scowl on her face. Her best friend Eve was right behind her. They didn't notice her there in the locker room.

"So how'd it go with Phil?" Eve smirked

"I changed my mind. Totally not my type."

Maryse snorted from her seat. "Since when do you have a type? I thought your type was anyone with a dick. Let me guess he turned you down?"

Barbie's glare told her that she was right. " It's not my fault he has horrible taste."

"Or he'd rather not catch an STD"

"Shut the hell up Maryse I can get any guy I want anytime I want."

"So can I but unlike you I don't have to spread my legs to every guy I see just to keep them interested and it looks like you can't get ANY guy if Phil wasn't interested"

"He must be a monk or something. It probably goes with all that straightedge shit. I'm sure you wouldn't get anywhere with him either."

"Hah that's where you're wrong. Not only could I get him in my bed anytime I want but he'd be head over heels in love with me."

"Fine then why don't we make a bet?"

"What ?"

"Lets make a bet. I'll give you 3 month to get him to fall in love with you and I don't mean infatuation…I mean really in love."

"This is ridiculous I'm not going to make some childish bet."

"Why because you know you'll lose? What if I said I'd give you $10,000 dollars if you win?"

Maryse stopped to think about it. $10,000 was a lot of money. She could go on a major shopping spree with that. Still she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Look I'm not interested in your little bet."

"Okay" Barbie shrugged. " I get it…you don't want to lose $10,000."

"mmm yea I think it would be you who would lose the money."

"Then accept the bet….it'll shut me up."

Hmm proving Barbie wrong and getting some cash while doing it. She knew if she didn't accept the bet then Barbie would never let her live it down.

"Fine." Still i

Maryse knew that Nikki and Brie were talking to her but she wasn't really paying attention. Her gaze was locked on Phil who was sitting on the other side of catering and talking to his friends.

She'd never really paid him that much attention before. He just wasn't her type. What was the deal with his whole straight edge thing. Who doesn't like to have a drink at least every once in a while?

She herself loved to go out and party. Sometimes she wouldn't get back till the sun was already up.

And another thing, she likes guys who dressed nicely. She liked when a guy would dress up and take her to a nice fancy restaurant.

Phil on the other hand was always wearing jeans and some old ratty t shirt. The baseball caps he wore frequently needed to go.

She also wasn't a fan of long hair or beards and he had both. Hmm maybe she could convince him to get a haircut and shave later on. After all what guy could deny her anything?

Besides all that he wasn't a bad looking guy now that she really looked at him.

She saw Mickie James walk over to the table Phil was sitting at. A smile grew across Phil's face and he got up and hugged her before she sat down next to him and they started talking animatedly.

Maryse frowned. Was Mickie Phil's girlfriend? Contrary to what most people probably thought, she did not mess with other girl's boyfriends.

"Maryse are you listening to us?" She shifted her attention back to Nikki who was looking at her questioningly .

"What are you staring at?" Brie asked. Both the Bellas looked behind them. There were a lot of people behind them so they didn't know who it was Maryse was looking at.

"Are Phil and Mickie dating?"

"Umm no they're just really good friends. Why do you ask? I didn't think Phil was your type."

"He's not."

"Then why were you staring at him and why would you care if him and Mickie were dating?"

"Because me and Barbie made a bet. "

"A bet? What kind of bet?"

"Phil turned Barbie down and she bet me $10,000 that I couldn't get him into my bed and have him fall in love with me in three months."

Brie and Nikki exchanged looks. "Maryse are you sure that's a good idea? This is someone's feelings you're going to be messing with and Phil is a really nice guy. What are you going to do after the bet is over? You're going to just break up with him?"

She had been so wrapped up in proving Barbie wrong that she actually hadn't thought of that.

"I guess I'll find a way to let him down easy. I mean he'll be lucky to have gone out with me. Do you know how many guys would do anything to go out with me? Just look at Mike. Speaking of Mike….he just walked in so I'm going to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

The Bellas just watched her leave without saying anything. They both knew that when Maryse had her mind set on something, there was no one that could make her change it. They just hoped she wouldn't regret this later on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Maryse walked into the small gym that the hotel they were staying at had. It was really late so it was probably empty but she needed to get a workout in.

She felt like going for a run on the treadmill but the gym was so small that it only had one treadmill and it was currently occupied by the Straight Edge superstar himself. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and she glanced at him appreciatively. He wasn't as muscular as a lot of the other guys on the roster but he was well toned.

He had his Ipod in his ears and he didn't notice her at first. He pulled his earphones out and slowed down the machine to a stop when he did.

"You want to use the treadmill?" he asked.

"Yea."

He got off and grabbed a towel he had on top of his gym bag.

"I hear you're maineventing the pay per view tomorrow" Maryse said as she got on the treadmill.

"Yup."

"Good luck with your match then." She winked at him before turning her attention to the controls on the exercise machine.

Maryse closely watched the match in front of her on the monitor. Of course she'd seen him wrestle here and there but had never really paid much attention. He seemed to move with such fluidity and grace. When he was in the ring it looked like there was nowhere else he'd rather be. It was kind of mesmerizing to watch.

She watched him hit the GTS and win the match. He walked to the back after finishing his match and was about to walk into his locker room when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Maryse standing there in her wrestling gear that didn't cover much of her perfect body.

"Um hey."

"Congratulations on your match. You looked really good out there. Most of the roster is going out to a club tonight. Are you going too?"

"I don't know yet. I usually play it by ear and see how I feel."

She walked closer to him and ran her finger down his chest. "mmm well I you hope go." She smirked when she saw him shiver at her touch. "I'll see you around."

He watched the slight sway in her hips as she walked away. Did Maryse just flirt with him? Not that he was complaining because she was one of the hottest divas on the roster, but he found it weird because they had hardly said two words to each other before.

He decided to just shrug it off and take a shower

Maryse didn't see Phil at the club when she got there so she decided to deal with that later and just have a good time that night.

Most of the night was spent with either a drink in hand or on the dance floor. She went to go sit at the table that the Bella's and Nikki's boyfriend Nick were at when she spotted Phil at a table with Kofi, Mickie, Natalya, Evan and TJ.

He had a drink in hand, most likely a diet soda, and was chatting animatedly with his friends . Maryse smirked and headed in his direction.

It was probably the alcohol that was lowering her inhibitions but she plopped down on Phil's lap when she reached their table. "You made it."

She knew everyone at the table was staring at her but she just ignored them. "How about a dance?"

"No thanks."

She pouted. "You don't want to dance with me?"

Her fingers started playing with his hair and he was tempted to say yes but dancing just wasn't his thing. "Trust me it has nothing to do with you. Dancing just really isn't my thing."

"I'll dance with you." He heard Kofi say from besides him

Maryse just rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

TJ chuckled at Kofi being shot down and Kofi elbowed him

"If you change your mind I'll be over there." She pointed at the table the Bella's were at before getting up.

He watched her walk away, the short blue dress she was wearing showed off her long shapely legs.

Everyone was staring at him when he turned his attention back to his table.

"What?"

"What was that?" Mickie asked.

"I honestly have no clue."

"She was flirting with you….since when does Maryse flirt with you?" Kofi asked.

Phil just shrugged.

"Well congrats man….the hottest girl on the roster is flirting with you."

"Kofi she's an annoying whiney bitch who always wants to get her way. She just blew you off a minute ago" Mickie interjected.

"So….that doesn't make her any less hot. "

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Whatever , I think Phil should stay away from her. Nothing good could come from being around someone like her."

"Oh come on she's not that bad." Natalya defended Maryse.

"Not that bad? You only say that because you're one of the few people she ain't a bitch to. She acts like she's better than everyone else.

"Well you aren't exactly the nicest person to her either."

"Why should I be nice to her? She's the one that started it. I've been here longer than her and she just waltzes in like she owns the place. Did you know she wanted her own locker room? She was so pissed when Vince told her she had to share with the rest of the divas."

Phil looked down at his empty cup and decided to go to the bar and order another soda. He was tired of hearing his friends arguing anyway.

"Really Maryse? Phil? Really?"

Maryse rolled her eyes when she heard Mike's voice. Couldn't she just sit here at the bar and have her drink in peace? "What is your problem now Mike?"

"I saw you at Phil's table?"

"And your point is?"

"You keep turning me down and you're over there flirting with a loser like Phil?"

"Listen Mike, I can flirt with whoever the hell I want. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested before you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

"That wasn't what you were saying that night last month in my hotel room."

"I was drunk! I must have been blind to sleep with someone like you. You weren't even that good."

She smirked when she saw Mike's face turn red. "Excuse me!" Her smirk disappeared when he grabbed her by the wrist in a tight grip. His fingers were digging into her skin and it was staring to hurt. "Now you listen to me you little bit.."

"Is everything okay?" he was interrupted by Phil who was looking at Maryse in concern and glaring at Mike.

"Everything's fine." Mike let go of Maryse and stormed off.

Maryse rubbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea thanks. Mike is such an asshole."

"Just be careful okay. Mike's not a good guy."

"He's all talk. He wouldn't do anything to me."

He nodded and sat down on the stool next to Maryse. He waved the Bartender over. "I'll buy you a drink. What do you want?"

"A martini."

"I'll have a martini for the lady and a diet Pepsi."

When he turned back to Maryse she was looking at him quizzically.

"What?" he asked

"I don't get your whole Straight Edge thing. I understand watching yourself not to become an alcoholic but it's fun having a drink at least every now and then."

He shrugged. " I don't need alcohol to have fun. I don't go around telling people what to do and what not to do but this is my personal life choice and I feel that it's right for me."

She nodded. She could respect that. "So you're not like your character on TV who goes around telling people that you're better than them."

He chuckled "No not at all but it's great getting all the fans riled up."

"Yup I love playing a heel."

From there their conversation continued. They went from talking about the business to talking about how they knew wrestling was what they wanted to do. Maryse's family thought she was crazy the first time she told them she wanted to become a wrestler. They became supportive when they realized it just wasn't one of her passing whims and that she was serious about it .

They ended up talking about other things as well. Their music tastes, what they liked to do in their time off and some of their crazy stories from being on the road. . Even though they were different in so many aspects, Maryse found herself enjoying talking to him. He was very laid back and not one of those guys who tried too hard to impress her.

"Hey Maryse we're heading back to hotel. Are you coming with us?" Brie asked her a while later.

"Yea hang on."

She turned back to Phil. "I'll see you later."

"Maryse wait." He rubbed his neck nervously. " You uhh…do you want to go out somewhere? We have Raw tomorrow night but maybe Tuesday…"

He shifted from one foot to the other waiting for an answer. He jumped in surprise when he felt her stick her hand in his pocket. "What are you doing?"

He saw her pull out his phone. She pressed a few buttons before sticking it back into his pocket. "I'll text you my room number. Just text me before you pick me up."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys….they are what make me want to keep writing. **

Mickie sat watching TV on Phil's bed. She had gone to his room to see if he wanted to hang out. He had shocked her with the news that he was going to be taking Maryse out later that night. He told her to hang in his room until he got ready so she plopped down on his bed and turned on the TV.

She glanced up from the TV when she saw him stepping out of the bathroom. "I can't believe you're taking Maryse out on a date."

"Why not? She really isn't as bad as you claim she is. She was actually nice when I talked to her on Sunday." He dug through his suitcase looking for a shirt.

"She's just being nice because she wants to get into your pants."

"And for some reason I don't have a problem with that." He grinned

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a guy."

"Is that what me having a penis means?"

She laughed and chucked a pillow at his head but he dodged it.

"Seriously Phil just be careful. Maryse isn't the kind of girl that gets into serious relationships."

"Who said anything about a serious relationship? It's just a date. I hadn't even talked to her before Sunday."

"I know but Maryse can make a lot of guys fall under her spell and they don't realize that's she's cold and calculating. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Mickie relax I'll be fine." He looked at the clock on the night stand. "I actually have to go pick up Maryse so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay I'll call you tomorrow and see how it went."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phil frowned when he looked at the board showing the movie times. The movie they were going to see was sold out.

"Umm is there another movie you want to see?" he asked her

"Not really."

Great….so much for a movie and dinner. "Okay I guess we can just go have dinner then."

"Well since we're not seeing a movie, I know this nice little restaurant that I went to last time we were here. We could go back to the hotel and change."

"You mean it's one of those formal restaurants?"

Maryse nodded.

"Oh….well I'm pretty sure I don't have anything to wear for that. I'm not a big fan of dressing up. Anyway I don't see the point in some overpriced place when I know great places that have better food. I know this really great diner."

She grimaced. A diner?

He laughed "I swear the food is great."

It's not like she had a choice so she agreed. She wouldn't even think about eating half the things that were on the menu. You did not keep a figure like she had by eating a bunch of crappy greasy food.

"What are you ordering?" he asked her

"I don't know… I guess a salad."

"Oh come on haven't you ever heard of a cheat day?"

"A what?"

"A day when you say fuck it to eating healthy and you just eat whatever the hell you want."

Well it wouldn't hurt would it? She decided to skip the salad and got a Turkey sandwich and small fries instead. She watched as Phil bit into the biggest burger she had seen in her life.

She stared down at her sandwich. It looked edible even though she wondered if this place would even pass a health inspection. She picked up a fry and took a cautious bite. It actually was really good.

Phil reached for the ketchup but his arm ended up bumping into her drink and it spilled onto her.

She squealed and jumped from her seat.

"Oh shit Maryse I'm so sorry!" He grabbed napkins from the table and handed them to her.

"It's fine." She ground out through gritted teeth even though she was seething. This was one of her favorite dresses and she knew that it was ruined now.

Phil continued to apologize profusely.

"Look I just want to go back to the hotel and get out of this dress. Can we go?"

"Yea let me just pay the bill."

He reached into his pocket and cursed.

"What now?"

"Ummm…" he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "I forgot my wallet…"

She sighed in annoyance and pulled out some cash from her purse.

"I'll pay you back I swear."

She didn't bother saying anything back. She just wanted to go back to the hotel. Of course things only got worse when they stepped out of the restaurant.

They had walked a few steps when it started pouring. They were both drenched in rain after just a few seconds.

"Do you want to go back into the diner and wait till the rains stops?" he asked

"It doesn't matter we're already soaked."

She didn't say a word to him in the taxi or even when he walked her back to her room. She slammed her hotel room door behind her, not even bothering to hide how angry she was.

Yes her and Punk seemed like they were complete opposites but she'd enjoyed talking to him before and she didn't think their date would have turned out this bad.

They didn't get to see the movie, her dress and makeup were ruined and she'd even had to pay for not only herself but for him.

She was starting to think the money and the bet weren't worth it.

Brie looked up from the magazine she was reading when she saw her walk in.

"What happened to you?" she laughed.

Maryse just glared at her and went into the bathroom.

Outside the room Phil was mentally beating himself up. He knew that he had blown whatever chance he had with Maryse.


End file.
